Luke Bryan
by jazznsmoke
Summary: These are all prompts that have to do with Luke Bryan songs. Pairings differ. Characters I'm likely to use Daryl, Rick, Beth, Merle, Hershel and Maggie. Ratings vary and check A/N's for warnings.
1. Shut It Down

Daryl worked the tractor under the blaring sun, sweat dripping down his scruff covered face. He noted how much was left to do today before the sun went down. He saw from the corner of his eye, his blonde blue eyed beauty standing on her Daddy's back porch with a glass of tea in her hand, other hand up to block the sunlight.

She walked barefoot in the grass towards him as he shut off the tractor and jumped off walking over to meet her. She reached an arm around his waist and leaned into him, deftly pulling his red bandana from his back pocket. When she had it in her hand she pulled away from him and wiped the sweat and dirt from his face before handing him the sun tea. He took a drink of the tea and then placed a hand on her rounded belly.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Tired, your little hellion is kickin' my ribs like crazy." She smiled at him wryly.

"Dixon through and through ain't he?"

"You an' Merle are so sure it's a he. Daddy and Maggie think it's a little Dixon girl."

Daryl shrugged. "Don't matter which it is, so long as you an' it's healthy."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "How's it goin'? You got much more to do today?"

He looked out over the field then studied her gaunt, tired face. "Gonna shut it down for the day. Let's get ya home so ya can rest."

"You sure, babe? I'll be fine restin' on daddy's couch. Cat nap while you finish up."

"'m sure. Go on an' rest. I'll clean this stuff up."

She went back inside while Daryl pulled the tractor into the equipment barn and took note of other things he wanted to get done and bring up with his father in law.

He took the porch steps two at a time and kicked his dirty boots off before entering the Greene's home. He, Hershel and Maggie stood and talked for a little bit about the status of the farm before Daryl helped his wife and their napping two year old from the couch out to their truck.

"I'll be back tomorrow, 'less the munchkin makes an appearance between now and then." Daryl called out to his In-laws before pulling out and taking Beth and Katie Dixon home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope y'all liked this one.


	2. Drink A Beer

Daryl set his tools down on the roller table next to the car he was working on and dug his ringing cell phone out of his pocket. He noted the time on the clock on the wall as he dug into his pocket; Ten till five, almost closing. Hershel Greene, his Caller ID stated.

Daryl nodded towards his boss and waved his phone towards Dale before answering the call from his best friend's father. He probably just needed a tractor or car tuned up, out at the farm. He answered with a 'hello' and waited on Hershel.

"I'm at the hospital, son. They brought Bethy in. Daryl, Bethy's gone."

"She's...gone?" Daryl's heart clenched and he sort of fell backwards against the car he'd been working on.

"She can't be. She was jus' here. I saw her yesterday. There's gotta be a mistake, Hershel."

He felt like his legs were about to give out from under him, his world crumbling around him. Anything else that Hershel said was lost on him. He felt Dale take his cell phone from his hand and start talking to Hershel but he couldn't make his ears cooperate and make out any of the words.

He remembered mumbling something about taking a walk before leaving through the bay doors of the garage and going, by default, to the nearest gas station and buying a six pack before continuing to walk. If you asked him later he'd probably tell you he handed the clerk a twenty and didn't bother taking his change. He walked until he found himself at the pier and the six pack in his hand was warm.

He went to the edge and took a seat, feet dangling a couple inches from the water. The sun began to set. He watched the sky turn different shades of orange and red as his mind whirled. He pulled his wallet out and found the one picture in it. A picture of himself and Beth, one she'd stuffed in there after a half hearted protest from him about people thinking they were together. She had rolled her eyes at him and put the picture into the empty photo holder. He pulled it out and stared at it. He tore his gaze from it and looked back at the sunset until it disappeared. While he watched the sunset he blindly reached over and grabbed a beer, drinking it quickly before grabbing another.

He felt tears well up and he let them fall. He watched as one fell onto the picture, on her face. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tear drop.

"It don' make any fuckin' sense, you bein' gone. If ya were here ya'd tell me God works in mysterious ways an' there's always a reason for the things that happen. I can't see it. I fuckin' miss ya already, Beth."

He wanted to destroy something, he wanted to curl up and let the sadness eating at his heart overtake him. It was hard enough letting the tears fall freely as they were.

"I ain't ready ta say goodbye to ya, but I have ta, so goodbye, Bethy. Ain't never gonna look at a sunset the same again. I'll always remember ya when I see 'em."

He opened another beer and poured it into the water. "I fuckin' hate goodbyes, so this is a 'see ya later' kind o' thang,"

More tears fell and he was almost surprised when Dale sat next to him and took a warm beer for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm just going to leave that here and go hide in a hole. *Hides in said hole*


	3. Crash My Party

Daryl

Merle pulled my truck into a farm a ways from town. I looked at all the high school and college aged kids hanging out and drinking beer from red solo cups. Country music blared from the house. I trailed behind Merle into the nice as fuck farm house and made myself comfy against a wall with a beer while Merle talked to a couple kids looking to score, a few feet away. I wasn't getting my hands dirty, even if he did drag me along.

I told a couple of barely dressed, drunk as fuck slutty teenage girls to take a hike when they started grinding and shit on me. Isn't even the right kind of music for slutty dancing like that. A blonde with curly hair pulled into a pony tail stood against the wall close to me, looking out of place and bored. I started looking at the pictures on the wall, a happy, perfect family of five, the way I see it. I took a closer look at one of the pictures. Just a girl by herself next to a tractor. The girl standing next to me.

"Yer party, too?" I asked her, nodding towards the photo.

She started blushing, turning her cheeks a pretty pink. She went from the plain Jane wallflower to beautiful in half a second as soon as that blush hit her cheeks. She just needed a little color and her eyes shone brightly.

"Somethin' like that. My brother an' sister are throwin' it. Mostly, my brother Shawn." She explained sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Beth<p>

I don't know who the redneck is, in his leather vest, either of them really, but the younger one is the handsomest guy I've ever seen. I didn't expect him to talk to me, let alone think I threw this party. I saw them come in together. I'm pretty sure the older one has been here to see Shawn, before.

I started rambling about it being Maggie and Shawn's party. I made myself stop talking and looked back down at the floor.

"Hey, Suga. How's about a good time. Get ya some good green." I looked up when the leather boots stopped in front of me and the raspy smokers voice started talking. I didn't expect anyone to even notice me, let alone try to sell drugs to me. I felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"Leave 'er be, Merle. Find someone else ta sell too."

"C'mon, lil brotha. Girl needs to have some fun."

"Ain't playin' on this one. She's off limits."

I looked bacik and forth between them. Brothers. I can see the resemblence now. The younger one hasn't moved from his spot against the wall but his voice took on a cold tone.

Merle, the older brother, snorted and moved away, finding some guy to talk to. I spotted Maggie across the room making out with her boyfriend, Glenn. I didn't see Shawn anywhere, though. Must be off outside smoking a joint with his friends.

"Wanna get out of here?" I found myself turning to the guy who kept his brother from selling to me. He looked surprised but he nodded and followed me outside and to the barn. I didnt grab a jacket or anything first. "I'm Beth, by the way."

"Daryl."

I opened the barn door and stepped inside, shutting it behind Daryl.

"I didn't figure either of us would be missed and I wanted to smoke. Not to mention that doesn't look much like your scene. It isn't mine." Rambling again. I got to stop rambling before I make a bigger idiot of myself.

* * *

><p>Daryl<p>

"Ya got an extra smoke?" I didnt take her for the type to smoke but I figured appearances can be deceiving.

"Yeah, here." She pulled out two smokes and gave me one. She sat on a bale of hay and motioned for me to join her. She started talking and got me to join in with her. I was surprised to realize we got a hell of a lot in common, like our older siblings manage to take advantage of us.

We sat in her barn talking for three or four hours and then we stopped talking and just sat there, relaxing. None of that awkward silence or anything. It was peaceful.

* * *

><p>Beth<p>

I woke up with my cheek pressed against leather and I was so confused until I sat up and looked at Daryl still asleep across the bale of hay. I remembered sitting there talking until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Daryl woke up a few minutes after me, blushing. I thought it was sweet.

"Wonder if we were missed?" I asked, handing him a cigarette.

"Ya prolly were. I wasn't."

"There wasn't a search party, so I guess not. C'mon. I'll give you a ride home. I doubt your brother stuck around."

He snorted. "Only if he was gettin' laid."

"Ew. Who would? He's not even charming." I laughed and he joined me. His blue eyes lit up when he laughed.

"Drunk ho's an' bitches that want a free score."

"I guess I ran into the right brother, didn't I?"

He blushed. "Suppose ya did." We went back to the house, avoiding all the passed out people in the living room all over the floor and I led him up to my room so I could grab my truck keys.

Daryl gave me directions to his place. I pulled up out front and held my hand out to him. "Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Oh, just do it." He set his Razr in my outstretched hand. I rolled my eyes at the style of phone and went to his contacts, adding my number. Then I texted myself with his phone. "Now you have my number. I'm glad your brother drug you to Shawn an' Maggie's party."

"'M glad too."

"See ya 'round, Daryl."

He smiled at me, making his eyes crinkle. "See ya 'round, Greene."

I pulled away from his place and drove a couple miles before pulling over and texting him.

**You can crash my party anytime-Beth**

* * *

><p>Daryl<p>

I chuckled when I opened the text from the girl. Who would have thought I'd meet someone, especially someone as special as her.

**Back at you- D**

* * *

><p>We been together for two months. Every time my phone goes off I'm jumping for the fucking thing. She wants to go do something or just talk on the phone all day and night, I drop all my plans for the girl.<p>

Who knew I'd be thankful to my brother for making us crash some high school/college party.

A/N: Hope y'all like this. I'm working on updates for all of my stories. Should have some things posted in the next few days. Thanks for the patience.


	4. Play It Again

**A/n: This is pretty much exactly how I am with music. I've wanted to write something to this song since I first heard it and I finally found the words for it. Hope you all understand what I'm talking about and enjoy this. **

Beth Greene is one of those people that can't go without listening to music. She's always got a headphone in her ear plugged to her phone, a CD playing in the background or just the lyrics to a song playing through her mind. It doesn't matter if you can hear the music or not. She can hear it, whether the volume is turned down so low you can just barely hear the base line or so loud your ears are almost bleeding.

Daryl knows this about her, loves it about her, even. She's not one of those girls that listens to the Billboard Top 40. She listens to old school rap, classic rock, today's country, classical music like Beethoven and Mozart or Bach or, anything really. She doesn't discriminate between her choices for music. If the lyrics catch her fancy she'll listen to it. Sometimes the lyrics don't catch her, sometimes it's the driving guitar or the bass or just the thump of the drums crashing.

To Beth Greene a song is a song, and they're all amazing. She's never found anything that she doesn't end up falling in love with. Sure, something's aren't quite her thing and she won't actively seek out the name of the song playing on the radio, but she always has appreciation for the music. She knows that each and every artists puts their heart and soul into every line, every riff, and every note of each song. She can relate to it. For as long as she can remember she has wanted to be an artist. She's wanted to write those songs that kids today, kids tomorrow and kids yesterday can relate to and listen to, to draw hope, inspiration and life from.

Over the years of their relationship Daryl had seen how each song affects the woman he loves. Certain songs can that bring tears to one person's eyes can bring joy and happiness to her. A song that could bring happiness to one person can bring her unexplainable sorrow. To her, each song is a map waiting to be deciphered.

He wouldn't ever dream of getting in between her and her music. He would do anything he could possibly do to make her dreams come true. He'd sacrifice his own dreams (not that he really had any, other than being with Beth for the rest of his life) to make her happy.

She can walk down the street with no head phones in, no music playing anywhere, but she can dance to a beat that only she can hear. The sounds of cars, the wind in the trees, the day to day sounds of life turning into one perfect song that only she can manage to hear. She'll walk/dance to the beat of this song that's playing in her head and to the rest of the world she'll look like a dumb, drunken blonde. But Daryl knows. He knows what's really happening in that brain of hers. She's turning the noise pollution of the world into something beautiful. He only wishes that he could hear what she hears.

Beth is that person that falls in love with a song and can't turn it off. She has to put it on repeat for a day, sometimes a week, sometimes up to a month and it's the only thing she can listen to.

So when she hears a song that she gets stuck on he can't help but to turn it on repeat and play it again. He'll play that same song until she's sidetracked by the next song. He'll play it forever, even if he's beyond sick of that damned song and wishes the CD or whatever will just break already so he doesn't have to listen to it again. But yet, he knows that if something were to stop that CD or iPod track from playing he'd find a way to play it again.

It amazes Daryl how she'll listen to the same song over and over and then suddenly just say, 'Skip this song,' and suddenly she's listening to random music all over again. Then she's onto that next song that's taken over her life. A month, maybe two, sometimes even a year will go by before she'll listen to one of those songs that caught her eye in the past. But then suddenly she's as hooked on that song as she was the first time around.

Daryl had this gut feeling that if she ever wanted to hear a certain song and he had no other option he would call every radio station in the state hundreds and hundreds of times if it meant she would get to listen to that song she was hooked on.

Sometimes it blew his mind that she constantly needed music playing. Going to sleep was the worst time for her to be without music. She had said point blank one night, when he had asked her 'why in the hell do ya need music ta fall asleep ta?' that 'It gets too damned loud. I need something playin', even if it's someone screaming unintelligible words to a danged good bass line. You goin' to throw a fit some more, Dixon?' Then she'd set those blue eyes on him and he had shook his head 'no' and proceeded to turn on some music for her, quick as could be.

One of his favorite and least favorite things to hear her say is, "Play it again," If he started to get annoyed with her repetitive love of music he would remind himself of how she would light up and, her smile would always take over her face, her eyes lit up and it felt like he had given her the best damn gift in the world by playing that song one more time, just for her.


End file.
